Not Alone
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Peter gets a sensory overload migraine, and Nick Fury and Dr. Connors are there to help him. (On-Shot) (Low T) (Part Three in the "Father Fury" One-Shot series. You do not have to read the other One-Shots to understand this one though!)


**Hello! So guess what? Remember on Saturday when I accidentally wrote that one-shot "The Worst Days"? Well After I wrote it I got another idea for a one-shot and started typing up the idea, and the a prompt to go with it like I always do...annnnnnd just like with "The Worst Days" the "prompt" I was writing turned out to be veeeeerry long. The other one ended up being 943 words, so I edited it added some things, and then it was like a 1700 words story or something. And this one the prompt ended up being...1894 words...geez. And I just had to proofread this one, and I didn't even have to do any real editing or anything. So yeah, I've been in a writing mood this weekend. I started writign this Saturday night, and finished the whole thing Saturday night, and was planning to post it then too. But my laptop was being stupid, it had low disk space, too many pictures on it, and it was being weird. It wouldn't let me go to any fourm of internet on it, everytime I opened internet it would immediately crash all my tabs. And the story was written under OneNotes and it crashed OneNotes and wouldn't let me open it again. So I couldn't even get to the story I wrote. So by then it was like 11:00 at night so I went to bed, Sunday morning I tried working on my laptop again, and got the same results. Nothing worked. So I tried logging into my OneNotes account on my phone to copy and paste the story from there, onto fanfiction on my phone, so I could post it. But OneNotes wouldn't let me copy and paste on my phone! So Sunday night my dad and I backed up all the pictures on my laptop onto a hard drive, and cleared all the useless apps off it and It finally started working again! So this morning I proof read this, fixed any spelling mistakes, and stuff and am now able to post it! I was worried I wouldn't be able to post today cause I really wanted to be able to update "Wack"! =) Anyway, sorry about the long rant, you guys probably don't care how I uploaded this you just want to read it. XD Soooo without furthur ado, let's get into the one-shot! =D**

 **Note: This is the Third One-Shot in my "Father Fury" Collection (go to my profile to learn more) (I have not posted the second one-shot in this series yet, but I have posted the first one! These don't have to be read in any order though, and you'll still understand them if you don't read the other ones!) ;)  
**

 **#FatherFury #CaringConners**

* * *

Peter stumbled into Nick's office, clutching his head in pain. He groaned, his knees giving out as his Spidey Sense flared. But the pounding in his head, made it impossible to even think, why it would be going off.

He ripped his mask off, gasping for breath. He whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut, as he pushed himself into a sitting position fully leaning against the cool metal wall.

He managed to focus on his breathing, although each breath came out strained, due to the pain. He grimaced bringing two fingers up to rub his throbbing temple. Once he had managed to massage the pain away to a bearable level, a white hot dagger of pain, stabbed through his skull, making him cry out, and clutch his head, tears coming to his eyes.

His Spidey sense blared again, causing him to choke on the pain that felt caught in his throat. Then he heard someone clear their throat.

His head shot up, causing him to grimace, as the swift movement caused the world to go tilting on it's axes. He let out a small whimper, squeezing his eyes shut, his hand flying up to cover his eyes and block out the painfully blinding light.

"Spider-Man." Ncik Fury's voice rang through the air, ripping it's way through Peter's pounding skull. Peter's heightened senses were going haywire. They would either get really fuzzy, or way too clear. Suddenly his thoughts went from muddled, and fuzzy, to intensely clear.

He could hear everything. Nick Fury's footsteps. The cleaning crew two halls down. The students whispering in Couch Venom's Class. The fly buzzing outside the window, the sound of paper work getting ruffled, in classes, lockers slamming shut, carts getting pushed around, weapons getting cleaned, Shield agents training, and every conversation going on, on that floor. It was agony.

His headache increased ten fold. He let out a strangled sounding scream, that got caught in his throat. His hands, slammed over his ears, and he doubled over in pain, where he was sitting on the ground. He felt a hand squeezing his shoulder, and was able to make out Nick Fury's voice out of all the other noises. "Spider-Man, what's wrong?"

Peter tried to reply but the only thing that left his mouth was a pained whine, as he slammed his head back against the wall, not even caring about the pain that erupted in the back of his head.

He just wanted all the noise to stop. He wasn't even aware of his desperate pleas "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop." He whimpered. His hands pressing harder on his ears.

After about a minute of this going on, Peter felt something freezing cold on the back of his neck/head Peter managed to come to his pained senses when he noticed Nick Fury, and Dr. Connors kneeling on the ground next to him. Peter was panting and sweating, and everything still hurt, but it was back to the muddled, fuzzy pain instead of the intense crystal clear one.

He shut his eyes, bring a gloved hand up to his face to wipe the slick sweat away, and to rub at his temples once again. "Peter." Dr. Connor's soft voice came. Peter wearily cracked his eyes opened, only to hiss in pain, and squeeze them shut again, as the bright light seemed to burn away at his eyes, causing the pulsing pain in his head to increase. "

"Peter what's wrong?" Dr. Connor coaxed. Gently putting a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Too bright." Peter croaked, shortly. Not moving, from, his position. On leg drawn up to his chest, while the other was stretched out in front of him. The one drawn up to his chest was supporting his right arm as he rubbed his temple, while his other arm lay limply at his side, he fist clenching in pain, every time he grit his teeth.

Peter heard Fury say something, before the light no longer seemed to be burning at his closed eyes, trying to bore a whole through his shut eyelids. He sluggishly blinked his eyes opened. Looking at the two adults in front of him. The black out shades were drawn, and the lights had been significantly dimmed, so that they were a faint glow instead of a blinding light. "What happened?" Fury said in quiet yet demanding tone. "I…" Peter grimaced. "…got a headache."

Fury scoffed. "One heck of a headache." Connors shot a glare at the director, while Peter just groaned. "Noooo. It's not a normal headache. It's worse. My Spidey Sense goes crazy, my senses go haywire, it's like sensory overload combined with a migraine, and really bad pain." Peter finished, gritting his teeth for a few second, before relaxing a little when the bout of pain passed.

"Has this happened before?" Connors asked softly. Peter just nodded. "Normally I just came here until it passed…but I uh," He cracked a wry grin. "I forgot Nick was back. I was doing so much paper work while you were gone, that I was in your office all the time. So I kinda forgot you'd before here this time." He chuckled lightly, before letting out a pained breath.

There was a beat of silence. "What triggers it?" Nick asked, careful to keep his voice down. Peter glanced between them for a moment looking uneasy. "Stress." He answered shortly.

Connors sighed "Peter, I told you-" "I-I know Doc. I know." He said squeezing his eyes shut in pain. "Know what?" Fury asked sharply. Causing Peter to wince. Connors sighed.

"He's been wearing himself thin working so much, on patrols and at the academy. The other day he all but collapsed. From low blood sugar, dehydration and sleep deprivation. He begged me not to tell anyone. So I told him if he started taking care of himself better I wouldn't tell anyone. Obviously," Connors said giving Peter a pointed look, "He didn't hold up his end of the deal."

Nick raised an eyebrow at Peter, but he didn't see, because his eyes were squeezed shut and he was gripping his head again. "How long has this been going on?" Nick asked, remembering to keep his voice down this time.

'E-Ever since you left, a-and I've been helping Connors run the academy." Peter whispered, his face scrunched up in pain. Connors scoffed. "I've been helping you, more than you helping me. You've been running more of the academy then I have…Peter you shouldn't be dealing with this kind of stress. Especially at your age-" Connors was cut off by Peter.

"It's not that b-bad." Peter whimpered. "I-I've dealt with it plenty of times before, and I-I'm c-coping f-fine with it." Hiding away in a room until the pain passes isn't what I would call coping." Nick said. "I'm sorry." Peter whispered, tears of pain threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I-I thought I could handle it…"

"But you don't have to Peter. No one expects you to." Connors said softly. Peter cracked his eyes open, blues irises, glazed over in pain. "You've already done more then expected of you." Nick said. "And if you keep going until you crash who's going to do everything you're doing?" Nick smirked.

Peter gave a small smile, before he sucked in a sharp breath, his face scrunching up in pain. "We should get you to the med bay." Connors said quietly, slowly getting to his feet. Nick took the ice pack away from behind Peter's head, and started to help Peter up when he cried out in pain.

"Stop…just…give me a minute…" He groaned, sliding back down to the ground out of Fury's grip. He brought both his knees up to his chest, his head drooping forward. "The world is just…" He made a weak motion with his hand, twirling his finger around. "…spinning." he finished lamely. His hand dropping back to the floor.

Connors frowned. "We really should get you to the med bay…" Peter groaned. "Doc please…I don't even think I could handle that much light and sound at once." He said wincing.

Connors sighed. "Fine I'll be right back. Just…try to relax and go to sleep okay?" Peter nodded numbly, although it made his throbbing head, pulse harder. Connors gave him a weak smile, before exiting out the door. Peter groaned as the door opened, harsh light invading the now dark room. But as soon as Connors had left the door shut again, leaving the room darker again.

Before Peter had even realized it he had started to fall over, and only stopped, when strong hands gripped his shoulders to keep him sitting upright. His head lolled to the side weakly. He heard shuffling, and then, He cracked his eyes open to see Nick Fury sitting next to him. And his head resting on Nick's shoulder.

Then he felt Nick's hand at the base of his neck, rubbing small circles there with his thumb, like his Aunt May would do whenever he got a really bad migraine at home. Peter sighed, exhausted, as the pain slowly but surely started to dissipate as Nick continued to massage his aching neck and head.

Not Five minutes later Peter had fallen into an exhaustion fused sleep. Nick chuckled slightly, to himself, seeing the boy konked out. "What am I gonna do with you kid?" Nick sighed. "You just work to hard…why couldn't you have shared some of that with Nova?" He chuckled quietly.

Connors came back with a small group of Shield Med Agents, and they had a stretcher with them. Nick carefully picked Peter up, laying him down gently on the stretcher. Peter let out a pained breath, but other then that didn't stir.

They moved him to the med bay, and put him in one of the private rooms there so that they could dim the lights, and his heightened senses wouldn't be overwhelmed when he woke up.

Connors had an IV hooked up to him and fluids and nutrients pumping into his system, along with heavy painkillers, so his metabolism wouldn't burn right through it. After 3 days of recovery (Pretty much him being banned from working, and him being sent to his Aunt's house for her to look after him, he recovered.

He was better about keeping up with meals, and was still working on getting enough sleep. And every once in awhile after a really stressful week he would get the sensory overload migraines.

But they were much more uncommon now. And when he did get them, Nick and Connors were always there to help them.

They learned just how much Spider-Man was willing to do. Going far above and Beyond what was expected, or required. He was much more then your average hero. He was special. He was reckless, and crazy, and annoying. But he was also special. He had a selflessness Fury had never seen in anyone before. The closest person being Steve Rogers. But Peter was even more selfless then him. He was truly special. And was so much more than a superhero. He was a super person to start with. And he always would be.

Spider-Man was truly the greatest hero.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I hope Nick Fury wasn't tooooo OOC for you. Wow this ended up waaaay longer then I expected. 2400 words! =D  
**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all to The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


End file.
